Mikhail Toronova
Mikhail Toronova is the second-in-command of the SYNDERS organization, serving directly underneath Katarina Omegance and aiming to fulfill her ideals of creating a perfect utopia. A hardened, cynical individual who aims to become as powerful as possible in the new world, Toronova is the effective field commander of the group, accepting orders from nobody but Katarina as she lurks in the shadows. Personality Toronova's personality can be summed up by describing him as a manchild; not only does it match his disconcerting difference between age and appearance, but also his lack of emotional maturity. On the surface, he is calm, suave, and collected, speaking softly and smoothly in order to aide his business practices. Though he is rarely intimidated by others, he tends to act much more submissive around those he is, hoping to curry favor by acting politely. In private, or in one-on-one confrontations where he does not feel threatened, he is much more stern and aggressive. Whenever Toronova feels angered or otherwise empowered, he begins to act far less maturely, shouting and laughing as his body language becomes far more erratic. In this state, few are able to converse with him without him lashing out, leading to him becoming disliked even within the members of SYNDERS itself. Toronova is also fairly misogynistic, this quality only becoming exacerbated when enraged. In spite of his lack of emotional maturity, Toronova still possesses a keen tactical mind, making him a frightening foe in almost any instance. Description Toronova is a pale-looking man with a height and build more resembling that of a late teenager than a 40-year-old man, much to his chagrin. His hair is pitch black with frosted white tips, though it is unclear if this stems from stress or styling. His eyes, typically brown, change color from a bright orange to bright cyan based on the intensity of his power use. Toronova is commonly seen in a standard business suit with red tie, though the outfit is notably disheveled and unkempt, showcasing a lack of care in his appearance and general unprofessional attitude. Abilities Toronova possesses the power of mental stimulation, being able to remotely trigger the fight or flight response in a human brain via signals projected from his eyes. This forces the victim to immediately become more intimidated by Toronova's prescience, being unable to fight back effectively. He is also able to turn up the impact of the signals, leading up to physical pain and eventually to his ultimate technique, Psycho Flare, which inflicts a temporary mental shutdown in those who are caught in the blast. Toronova's signals can be avoided by looking away from his gaze or by wearing polarized lenses. After the loss of his eyes in Collision Course, Toronova seems to have lost the ability to use this power. Aside from his large amount of funds and resources, Toronova also possesses limited superhuman agility, manifesting in the form of an apparent ability to evade incoming strikes. Appearances The Iliad Files Toronova's debut. He primarily appears in the climax of the story, arriving to battle against the Iliad Organization after bailing Dalia Palaso and Elton Hask out of prison and sending the group a mysterious, threatening note. Though expecting to defeat them then and there, he is thwarted, spilling vital information on the plans of SYNDERS before escaping. He is last seen inside the SYNDERS base, meeting up with Katarina and the rest of the group. Pyroverse: Collision Course More TBA. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Pyroverse Category:Pyro's Characters Category:SYNDERS